generatorrexfandomcom-20200223-history
History of Rex Salazar (season three)
Following the last season finale Rex is accidentally transported six months into the future by Breach where Providence has dramatically transformed into a seemingly benevolent dictatorship under the influence of Black Knight and the Consortium. In order to fight the new Providence Rex will have to confront his past and the true reason behind the Nanite Event. Season Three Back in Black Following the last episode Rex arrives in the office of Black Knight head of a almost entirely new Providence. Rex at first believes that Breach has dumped him in her retooled pocket dimension or a alternate universe and attempts to escape. On his way out Rex is chased into the Petting Zoo by Ceasar Salazar and encounters Moe. Shockingly instead of trying to eat him as the E.V.O. crocodile would normally do she instead playfully licks him. Ceasar and Black Knight arrive and explain Rex's rampant paranoia as a simple electrolyte imbalance caused by Breach and gives him a supplement to help him cope. Rex notes that all the E.V.O.s are collared and Zoo is greatly overcrowded with calm and friendly E.V.O.s. Ceasar explains that the E.V.O.s have been trained to behave themselves, one of few options Providence had after Rex disappeared. With his electrolytes back to normal Rex questions what happened to Agent Six, Doctor Holiday, Bobo Haha and White Knight: After Providence stopped looking for Rex Holiday and Six quit to spend their full time looking for him, they've been trying to establish contact with them since finding Rex. White Knight killed himself in a Kamikaze attack on Providence after being forced to step down. Bobo Haha is still working for Providence and is behaving himself much like the Petting Zoo E.V.O.s in exchange for "employee benefits." Rex also discovers that his room was destroyed in the Kamikaze attack and replaced with a bathroom, as a result discovering that the Providence employee's are also treated better under the leadership of Black Knight. Rex is sent on a mission into town to deal with a rampaging Worm E.V.O.. Once there Rex discovers that he no longer has a handler he may deal with this and all other E.V.O.s in the field as he sees fit. With this Rex uses the glow of his Omega Builds to lure the E.V.O. into a construction zone and buries it under a ton of steel girders. Rex sadly discovers that the E.V.O. is incurable. Some agents simply use a laser like machine to force the worm onto a transport truck, apparently standard protocol. Rex wishes to see what this "protocol" entails but the agents and Black Knight dismiss him. Undeterred Rex sneaks into the lab where the protocol takes place and discovers that it's brainwashing the E.V.O.s into behaving, including Bobo. Rex tries to Confront his brother and new boss about this to which they both claim it's for the better. Uncooperative of this new policy Rex decides to destroy the brainwashing equipment then and there. Black Knight and Ceasar attempt to stop Rex by brainwashing him, when that fails Black Knight sics her elite guard the Black Pawns and the Petting Zoo E.V.O.s on Rex. Escaping them Rex is ambushed by a duo of Providence agents. Waking up in a new base Rex discovers that Agent Six, Doctor Holiday, Bobo Haha (the one Rex encountered at Providence being Robobobo) and the still living White Knight have defected from the new Providence and formed the Providence Defect Group to counteract both new Providence and E.V.O.s. Crash and Burn Rex is blowing off steam on the Rex Ride when he is attacked by a passing group of bikers. Rex catches up to the biker who shot at him and demands an explanation. The biker claims he believed that he was simply another biker in the race and apologizes for attacking him before driving away. Chasing after one of the bikers one soon wipes out, and Rex discovers that he's some kind of incurable E.V.O. Taking him back to the Dam Base Doctor Holiday runs some tests on the biker and determines that he's pumped full of a form of Prototype nanites which is also slowly killing him. Rex, this time backed up by Bobo, track down the Bikers again and join them in a race. During the race the group is harassed by a Providence truck, apparently chasing after the bikers because of their unusual nanite readings. During the race another biker wipes out and Rex takes him back to base and discovers that he is also juiced on the nanites. Realizing that all the bikers are on the nanites Rex goes to confront them about it. The bikers are fully aware of the side effects of the nanites and claim that they're well worth the rush of being one with their bikes. Rex convinces them to take him to their supplier an eccentric samurai styled biker called Valve. Rex challenges Valve to a race for his entire supply of Prototype nanites. Valve accepts revealing that he has so many of the nanites in his system that he's become fused to his motorcycle. The bikers take Rex to Valve's race track, the rules are 10 laps around first to cross the finish line wins anything goes in-between. Much to his disappointment none of the bikers have brought their weapons. The only thing Rex is able to salvage from the course is a crude shield in the form of a trash can lid. Rex requests to borrow one of Six's swords for the race. Six points out that he doesn't need it as he has his own. Rex claims that he never tried to use two builds at once under the belief they wouldn't work. Once the race starts Valve immediately destroys Rex's crude shield. Luckily Rex removes his mental block and destroy Valve's bike with both the Slam Cannon and BFS at the same time using the Rex Ride. The lost Valve attempts to beat Rex bare handed but he's taken down with a Smack Hand. Doctor Holiday arrives with the healthy bikers having cleaned out their systems of the nanites. With this Rex joins them in a race into town. Phantom of the Soap Opera Riddle of the Sphinx Double Vision Guy vs. Guy Black and White Deadzone Assault on Abysus Heroes United Remote Control A Brief History of Time Mind Games Hermanos Target: Consortium Enemies Mine Rock My World Endgame, Part 1 and 2 Category:Character histories Category:Rex Salazar